3 way love or 4
by Kristine Rose
Summary: story about yoh and anna but it seems like all the guys want her what will Yoh do flames welcomed and ideas as well yohxanna, renxanna, haoxanna, and horohoroxanna, yohxtamao
1. Anna I love you

**ok peeps this is my second shaman king fanfiction its pretty sad but I worked hard on it. please leave reviews and give me ideas on what should happen next plz. uh...well nothing else to say but enjoy flames are welcomed. **

_

* * *

_

_Yoh and Anna Story _

_**3 way love or 4**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was 6 years after the shaman tournament. No one had been named Shaman King yet. At the Asakura household, things were crazy as ever.

"Yoh after your done running you must wash the dishes understand?" a dirty blonde with deep black eyes and pail skin commanded. "Hai Anna" the boy replied. This is Asakura Yoh. He has short brown hair, chocolate eyes, and always wore his orange headphones. The girl he was talking to is Anna Kyôyama. The "Ice Queen" in other words. She always wears a black dress that went above her knees. Yoh was outside running.

"Anna do you know where Yoh is?" asked a purple hair Chinese shaman named Tao Ren. "Running Tao where else?" Anna said coldly. Ren nodded and went back to the living room.

"Anna-chan when will otôuto be back?" another shaman asked. This one had long brown hair the same color as Yoh's and he was wearing red pants with a black shirt. "No Hao" Anna said icily. He is Asakura Hao. Yoh's older twin brother. Anna hates him.

Suddenly the door busted open and Horo-Horo entered. "Great another idiot is here." Anna thought.

She had lost it. "Ren, Blue Idiot, and Hao get over here." She yelled at them. They all came at once, afraid of what Anna might do to them if they didn't listen. "Cook dinner" she commanded. They all replied at once "hai" and started cooking. Anna went to the living room. She was watching TV.

10 minutes later Yoh came home. He was tired. "Anna I'm…" he was cut off when he felt Anna's soft fingers on his lips shushing him. He smiled at Anna. Anna glared at him. "Yoh the guys are cooking dinner." She whispered to him. Yoh nodded then blushed.

Anna's body was so close to his. "ano…Anna you know that we are to get _married_ and I still _haven't kissed_ you" he complained. Anna looked at Yoh. "keep dreaming Asakura" she said. She was embarrassed. Then she started to walk back to the living room to watch her soap.

Out of instinct Yoh grabbed her wrist. Anna looked at him. She was shocked but didn't show it. He pulled her closer to him. She took her right hand and slapped him on his left cheek. She went to the kitchen. Yoh stood there. "She wouldn't even let me hug her that means she will never let me kiss her." He cried to himself.

He then walked to the kitchen, where he saw Anna yelling at his Nee-san and his best friend Ren. Yoh smiled sheepishly. "look women stop telling me what do" Ren command. Everyone stopped. No one told Anna "the Ice Queen" what to do. She glared at Ren. Ren glared at Anna.

"Fine" she said and walked out to her room. Anna actually back down from a fight. I think everyone else was shocked too. Yoh looked at Ren. Why did you do that Ren?" Yoh asked. Ren looked at Yoh. "it had to been done." He answered. Hao and Horo-Horo were nodded their heads in agreement.

"Admit Yoh, Anna doesn't like you." Horo-Horo said. The next thing you knew was that Horo-Horo was on the floor. Yoh had punched him. "Shut up" Yoh yelled at him. Hao grabbed Yoh back from punching Horo-Horo again. "Yoh clam down" Hao said. Anna walked in.

She saw Horo-Horo on the floor and Hao holding Yoh back. "what the hell is going on here?" she asked. Yoh dropped his guard and looked at Anna. Anna glared at him again. "It's nothing Anna" Yoh reassured Anna. It was a lie. Yoh brushed himself off. "It better be nothing" She replied. Yoh nodded. Anna looked at the other guys. Horo-Horo stood up.

"I'm leaving." He said. Horo-Horo shut the door as he left. Ren looked at Anna. Anna avoided him. "Anna" he started. She looked over at him. "what?" she asked rather rudely. Yoh was confused. "What is Ren doing" he thought. Hao knew what Ren was doing after reading Yoh's mind.

Ren walked up to Anna. She was a little shorter then him. "Anna-chan" he said again. His face was so close to hers. She blushed. Ren smiled. "Nani… What do you want Tao?" she choked out. Ren continued to smile. He then leaned forward so that their noses were touching. She knew it.

At that point Anna knew what Ren was planning. It was about time too. She slapped Ren with her "Legendary Left" slap. "how dare you Tao?" She yelled. Yoh, Hao and I flinched seeing Ren on the ground "How? How did you know that I was going to kiss you?" Ren asked. "I didn't. But there is no way in hell that your going to let any of you guys touch me." She stated.

"Not even Yoh, your fiancé?" asked Hao. Yoh looked at Hao. "I..." she started when she felt Hao hugging her. Yoh was pissed. "Nii-san let Anna go now" he commanded. Ren and Hao were shocked. "Yoh" Anna started. Hao let her go. "I forgot Anna is your woman." He said. Then he went to his bedroom. Ren stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said to Yoh.

Yoh nodded as Ren left. Yoh then looked at Anna. "Anna gomenasai." He said. "gomen? Nonde?" Anna asked. "It's just…Horo-Horo that you don't like me." He said while looking down. I felt sorry for him. Anna nodded. She was so cold hearted. She started to walk off when Yoh grabbed her wrist. "Don't slap me Anna just listen please?" Yoh begged her. Anna just stood there. "I guess that means yes." Yoh thought. "Anna" Yoh started again. This time Anna looked at him.

"Anna I love you. When Horo-Horo said that you don't like me. I got mad" he explained. Anna turned away and left Yoh without an answer. Yoh just stood there. "Anna…" he muttered. "It isn't like her to do that. To leave me without an answer. She didn't ever try to increase my training" Yoh thought.

Hao who heard the whole thing was sitting by the door. He had that face. The face with him planning things. He then teleported to Anna's room. "Anna" he said while knocking on her door. Anna who had been crying quickly wiped her tears and put on her mask and answer the door. "what do you want?" she asked coldly. "Do you love Yoh?" he asked strait out. "I…" Anna started but couldn't finish feeling Hao's lips claiming hers. Yoh walked up and saw them. "Anna" he said sadly. "Yoh…no…I" Anna thought. Anna pushed Hao away and went back to her room crying.

Yoh just stood like an idiot watching his older brother kiss the girl that he loved. It wasn't fair to him.

Yoh looked at his so-called brother. "Nonde? Nonde Nii-san?" Yoh asked. "Heh…cause otôuto your not the only one with feelings for Anna." He explained. Yoh glared at Hao. Anna was inside her room crying.

"No, no, it was to be Yoh. Yoh was supposed to kiss me. I love him. I can't tell him until he becomes Shaman King. Oh, Yoh" she cried. Yoh heard her. "Hao I'll kill you for hurting and making Anna cry." Yoh said.

It was a love triangle and no one could stop it. With Hao wanting Anna for his own but couldn't have her. Yoh for loving her but not giving her the chance to say it for her own. Anna deeply loves Yoh but can't tell him until he becomes Shaman king. There seem to be no hope for Anna.

* * *

**and there is chapter 1 Ideas for next chapter are welcomed. flames are welcomed. Anyone who is good with Japanese please help thanks. uh... and thats all I can say please review. **


	2. The Kiss

finally done with part 2 yay

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

_**The Kiss**_

It was the next morning. Everyone still had last night events still fresh in their heads. Everyone stop moving when Anna came down. She glared at Hao. No one said a word. "Yoh its breakfast time why haven't you started cooking it yet?" she asked Yoh quite annoyed. She then went and sat down at the table waiting for Yoh to finish. Ren looked at Anna. "He doesn't deserve her. I should have her." Ren thought to himself. "Why does my otôuto get her? She is the most beautiful girl in the world and my lazy ass brother has her." Hao thought. He then stared at Anna daydreaming about her. Horo Horo on the other hand was a different story. "Damn Anna just looks hotter and hotter everyday. I would love to have fun with her." He thought.

Yoh stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast. Ren was the one to break the silence. "Anna-san about yesterday…" he started. "Forget Ren-kun I don't want to hear it" she said even more annoyed then when she talked to Yoh. Anna then turned attention to Hao. "As for you Asakura Hao, you should be killed but I can't do that. So you can join for his training." She said with a smirk on her face. Hao looked at Anna. He smiled at her. "If that is all you're going to do to me, I'm fine with that. It was a good kiss after all." He said. Anna glared at him. He said nothing just smiled. "I should try to kiss you more often Anna" Hao then said.

Yoh came by and dropped his brother's breakfast in front of him. Then Yoh glared at Hao. Anna looked at Yoh. A light blush grazed her cheeks. She stood up. Yoh put all the plates down and stood behind Anna. He reached out his left arm to touch her shoulder. "Don't Yoh. Don't even try to touch me." Anna said before Yoh could even place his hand on her, he just looked at her hurt. "Anna…" he muttered. She walked out of the room.

Yoh looked at the other guys. "What's wrong with Anna?" he asked them. None of them said anything. "Maybe Anna-san is confused Yoh-sama." A pink hair shaman said as she entered the room. This is Tamamura Tamao. She has a major crush on Yoh. Her pink hair with her pink jumper that she always wears. Yoh looked at her. "Tamao do you really think that?" Yoh asked her. Tamao blushed and nodded. Ren looked at Yoh. "Yoh if Anna doesn't like you could one of us have her?" he asked. Yoh looked at Ren. "Yea I guess" He replied sadly.

At that moment Anna walked in with Pirika behind her. Yoh looked at her. "Anna-san!" Tamao said shocked. She then quickly bowed down in respect. Hao stood up. "I say we play a game. Spin the bottle. Its rare to have us all here so what do you say Anna?" Hao asked her. Anna looked at Hao and nodded. "Yay" shouted Horo Horo.

Hao found a coke bottle and took it the living room where Yoh and Ren were moving the couches around so that there was room to sit. Once everything was in place everyone took a seat on the floor. Hao was next to Anna and Yoh was on the other side of her. Tamao sat next to Yoh. Horo Horo sat next to Tamao then it was Pirika. Last was Ren who was next to Hao. "I'll go first" said Anna. She spins the bottle and it landed on Ren.

Ren looked at Anna. "Question or 7 minutes in heaven Ren-kun?" she asked. "Question" he replied. Anna smirked. "Ok. Out of all the girls here who would you make out with?" She asked. Ren blushed so red that even his ears were red. "Well?" Anna asked annoyed. "You" he muttered under his breath. "What? I can't hear you Ren-kun" she said. "YOU!" He shouted this time. Anna blushed. Ren looked away. "It's your turn Ren." Yoh said pissed at Ren's answer.

Ren nodded then he spins the bottle. It landed on Hao. "Ok Hao which one?" he asked. "Question." Hao replied. "Very well, How far have you ever gone with a girl?" he asked. Hao smirked. "Let's see…all the way" he replied shortly. "WHAT!" asked Yoh surprised. "Yep all the way to the bedroom on her bed, oh what fun she was." He said remember it. Anna rolled her eyes. "Just go Nii-san" Yoh said to his older brother.

"Alright" he said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Tamao. "Well Tamao-chan." He asked her. She blushed a light shade of red. "Um… question?" she then replied. "Ok who do you have a crush on in this circle?" he asked her. "Um…" she blushed even redder. "Yoh-sama and Horo Horo-kun." She said looking down in embarrassment. Hao smirked. Anna looked like she didn't care. Horo Horo looked like he got hit by a car and Yoh blushed a little. "Go Tamao it's your turn." Said Pirika who was giggling at Tamao's answer.

Tamao nodded then she spins the bottle. It landed on Anna. Anna looked at her annoyed. "Um…Anna-sama…que…" she started but Anna interfered. "Question." She said. Tamao nodded. "Um do…do you really love Yoh-sama or do you love Hao-san?" she asked blushing. Anna looked at Tamao shocked. "How dare she question if I love Yoh or not" she thought to herself. "I love Yoh." She said shortly after her thought. "Oh…"Tamao nodded. "Well you don't show it" she thought rudely. Anna looked at Tamao reading her thought.

Anna then sighed. "Fine I'll go now" she spins the bottle and it landed on Yoh. Anna looked at Yoh. Yoh smirked at Anna. Hao laughed. "Well Anna now that we know that you love Yoh. You can show it to him." He said. Anna glared at Hao. Yoh smiled then said "Come on Anna." He got up and then offered his hand to help her up. She looked at him confused. He smiled at her then said "I choose 7 minutes in heaven with you" She blushed bright red. Red enough to tell that she was blushing and that she was embarrassed. "Yoh…" she muttered under her breath. Yoh smiled at her still. She gave in.

She sighed and took his hand. He helped her up. Although she didn't expect to trip. She tripped and fell strait into Yoh's arms. She blushed even more. Yoh blushed a little. His blush wasn't as noticeable as Anna's was. He looked down at the angel in his arms. "Are you ok Anna?" he asked her quite worried. She avoided his eyes and buried her head in his chest. Then nodded. Yoh smiled. "Good" he said. He then took her hand into his. He caresses her small fingers with his big ones. She blushed even more. Yoh smiled then bent down and whispered in her ear "We could always do it right here." She looked up at him shocked. "Yoh!" She said. He grinned at her.

Meanwhile the gang was still watching the love birds. Hao looked at his brother impressed. Len looked annoyed. Horo Horo was wishing that he could hold Anna like that. Tamao wanted Yoh to hold her like that. Pirika was giggling and squealing over the cute moment.

"Come on Anna" Yoh encouraged her. She nodded against her will. She no longer trusted her voice, afraid that it might say something that she didn't want it to say. Yoh smiled and led her to upstairs. "Oh are you going to get it on Yoh?" Hao yelled out to him. Yoh ignored him and kept going up the stairs with Anna shortly behind him. Anna looked at Yoh confused. "Yoh where are we going?" she asked him. He smiled. When they reached the top of the stairs he stopped.

"Yoh?" Anna asked confused. She could no longer see his eyes for they were covered by his bangs. "Anna don't slap me" he muttered. "What?" she asked him confused. Yoh held her hand tighter and pulled her towards him. She had no idea what he was doing. He pushed her against the wall. "Ah" she said in pain. She then looked at Yoh. Yoh looked into her eyes. She blushed yet again. He leaned forward enough so that their noses were touching. He kept looking into her eyes. She bit her lower lip. "Don't do that Anna." He whispered to her. She stopped biting her lip. "Good girl." He said to her. He leaned forward even more so that their lips were less then an inch away.

She closed her eyes. Yoh smiled and softly pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

yea done the kiss that Yoh gave anna I know this one is shorter then the frist chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed

um and too those flamers ha ha ha I don't care what you say I'm keeping my story just the way it is ha ha ha thanks guys love ya and review this chapter


	3. “I can’t help but love you Anna

ha ha ha I'm done with chapter 3 I cried while writing the end of this Chapter ...but yeah please leave lots of reviews like last time thank you too all those who did review

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"**_I can't help but love you Anna." _**

_**Ren and Anna**_

_Last time: He leaned forward even more so that their lips were less then an inch away. She closed her eyes. Yoh smiled and softly pressed his lips on hers. _

Anna blushed even more. She looked at Yoh with wide eyes. "I…I can't believe he is kissing me!" she thought. She kissed him back closing her eyes. Enjoying how his soft lips were on hers. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepen the kiss. This time Yoh looked at Anna with wide eyes. "She is actually kissing me back!" he thought shocked. He then placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.

The rest of the gang was on the bottom of the stairs. Hao stuck out his hand to Horo Horo and Ren, "pay up guys I win the bet." He said to them. Ren groaned and pulled out his wallet. "Here Hao 1000 yen just like I said." He said putting it in Hao's hand. Horo Horo did the same as Ren. "Damn you Hao." Horo Horo said to him. "Thank you" Hao replied. Tamao looked at her watch. "Guys we should go back the 7 minutes are almost up" she said to them. They all rushed back to their seats afraid of what Anna might do if she caught them.

Anna slightly pushed Yoh away from her. Yoh looked at her confused. Then she pointed to her watch giving him a hint. "Oh" he said. He offered her his hand but she just walked downstairs uncaring. Yoh sighed. "I guess she doesn't like kissing me…" he thought. He walked downstairs after Anna. He was trying to stay away from her afraid that she might slap him. They reached the bottom of the steps they then went to the living room and took their seats again.

"It's your turn Yoh." Hao said to his younger brother. Ren looked at his watch. "Sorry but I'm going to cut out early." Ren said as he got up. Hao looked at Ren then smirked. Ren left the room and went to his room. Horo Horo looked at the time. "How can someone go to sleep at 7 pm?" he asked. "Don't know" Yoh replied. "Is it really 7?" Anna asked Pirika. Pirika nodded. Anna then got up. "Where are you going Anna?" Hao asked her. "Bed." She replied without looking at him. Yoh watched Anna go up to her room. "Ok…" Hao said and went back to playing the game.

* * *

Anna was upstairs changing into her night gown. She heard a knock on her door. "Yoh I'm changing leave me alone." She replied. "Well that's too bad that Yoh isn't here to see you." Ren said standing in the doorway. Anna looked at him. "What do you want Tao?" She asked him. "Well you see Anna-san that answer is simple. And I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. You who is the smart one out of us." He said to her. "Thanks but that won't help you now answer me what do you want?" she asked him again. Ren smirked. "I told you earlier. I want you. In lust and in love." He said to her. She took a step back. "Don't worry Anna no one will here you up here. After all they are all loud idiots' right?" Ren said to her. Anna glared at him. "Ren just leave me alone" she commanded. Ren smirked "and what will you do if I don't leave you alone?" he asked her. "This" she replied as she slapped him. Ren's smirk grew bigger. 

"You don't know how much that turned me on." He told her. Anna took a step back. "Bastard!" she yelled and slapped him over and over. Ren took every hit not flinching once. Finally Anna was tired. She fell onto her bed. Ren went over to her. "Is that all the great Kyôyama Anna has?" he asked her. Anna looked at him annoyed. He crawled on top of her. "Get off me Ren!" she complained as she struggled to push him off. "No." he said calmly and pressed his lips against hers.

"Anna?" Yoh asked while knocking on her door. Anna looked at the door with wide eyes. "Oh no it's Yoh…if he sees me like this he'll get the wrong idea." She thought. "Oh what perfect timing Yoh." Ren thought. Anna again struggled to push Ren off her, only this time Ren took her wrist and pinned them behind her back. Yoh opened the door only to see his worst nightmare. "Anna…"he muttered. Ren got off her. "Thanks for the fun Anna." Ren told her and left the room.

Yoh looked at Anna as tears form in his eyes. "How?" he asked her. She sat up. "Yoh it's not what you think. I wasn't kissing him. Please you have to believe me." She tried to explain herself. "Then what am I suppose to believe? That my best friend was kissing the only girl that I ever love? Or maybe I'm supposed to think that you were the victim here? Huh Anna?" Yoh yelled at her. Tears came down his face. Anna stood up and went over to him. "How...How can you even say that Yoh? Wasn't it you who kissed me tonight? Wasn't you who showed me how much you love me?" Anna asked him. "Yes but you turned your back to me and went after Ren. Am I not good enough for you?" he asked her coldly. Tears formed in her eyes this time. "If I'm not good enough, why don't you just screw Ren? Or Hao and Horo Horo while your at it." He continued. Tears streamed down her face. "Then that would make you a slut huh?" He said. "Shut up…"Anna muttered. "Oh wait you already are." He said again.

"Shut up Yoh!" Anna yelled at him while crying. Yoh opened his mouth but shut it quickly. "Ren came in here and kissed me. I never kissed him. He pinned me so I couldn't do anything." She said while crying. Yoh looked at her. "I'm sorry Anna." He said. She slapped him. Yoh looked at her shocked. She then pushed him out of her room and slammed the door in his face then cried behind it. "Just leave me alone Yoh just leave me alone." She cried. Yoh pounded on her door. "Anna let me in" he told her. She just cried. "Anna!" Yoh yelled at her.

* * *

crying wah this chapter is so sad and I have no idea what to write next chapter but I'm thinking about Tamao and Yoh 


	4. Tamao and Yoh

_**ok here is chapter 4 it is very short and thanks to all those who review um this chapter is about Yoh and Tamao. Plus you get the idea who the evil person is in this chapter. So sorry that its so short. **_

__

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Tamao and Yoh**_

_Last time: "Just leave me alone Yoh just leave me alone." She cried. Yoh pounded on her door. "Anna let me in" he told her. She just cried. "Anna!" Yoh yelled at her. _

Ren came down the stair with a smudge smirk on his face. Hao looked at him. "How far did you get?" He asked Ren. Ren looked at Hao still with his smirk on his face. "Yoh interfered. I didn't get too far just one kiss. "Well that's better then nothing right?" Hao asked. Ren nodded and sat next to Hao. "When are you going to make your move Hao?" Ren asked him. Hao looked at the stairs. "Tonight…midnight…When there is a full moon and also when Yoh and interfere." An evil grin plastered on his lips. Ren nodded then got up and went to his room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Yoh will hate you for this just remember that Hao. Also you won't be able to control me or Horo Horo for much longer." He said towards Hao without looking at him. Hao smirked. "Oh we'll see Ren."

"Anna! Please let me in. Anna!" Yoh yelled banging his head on her door. Anna kept crying. "Leave me alone Yoh. Just go away" she cried. "No! I'm tired of you shutting me out. Anna I love you and I want to protect you. You can't keep shutting me out." He yelled at her. "Go away!" she screamed this time. Yoh sighed and left her crying. "I can't help you Anna if you don't let me." He thought. He went downstairs and strait to the kitchen where he found Tamao cleaning. "Hey Tamao what's up?" he asked her depressed. Tamao quickly jumped and looked at Yoh. Her cheeks started to heat up. "Um…Yoh-sama I didn't know you were here." She said. "Well yeah I noticed." He said sadly. Tamao noticed this. "What's wrong Yoh-sama?" she asked him. "It's Anna. I'm worried about her. I love her but she won't let me show her or prove to her that I do." He said plainly.

"I see." Tamao said pulling out a bottle. Yoh kept talking about Anna. "Hao-san said that one drop will do it. That's all I need." She thought as Yoh was talking. She poured herself a cup of water and put on drop on the potion in it then drank it. Yoh kept talking. Tamao felt dizzy at first then looked at Yoh with lust in her eyes. She went over to him and sat on his lap. Yoh blushed lightly. "Tamao what are you doing?" he asked her nervously. "Fulfilling my lust" she said plainly. He blinked at few times. "You see Yoh-sama I love you more then Anna does. I love you then life. All those smiles you gave me just made me want you more. I want you to be mine Yoh-sama." She said and placed her lips upon his. Yoh blushed more and pushed her back. "Tamao are you feeling ok?" he asked standing up. "I've never felt better" she said and placed her arms around his neck. Yoh stared into her cherry blossom eyes. Tamao closed her eyes and placed her lips on his again. Yoh blushed but kissed her back. He then placed his hands on her hips. Suddenly Anna appeared in his mind. He pushed Tamao back. Tamao looked at him confused. "Anna…" he muttered. He left Tamao there. Tamao sighed. "It was nice when it lasted." She said.

ok that is it and next chapter Hao rapes Anna Does Yoh save her in time?


End file.
